Matilda ‘Mattie’ Brooks
Matilda ‘Mattie’ Brook Name: Matilda (“Mattie”) Brooks Species: Hybrid Sub-species: '''Cat '''Gender: Female Age: 11 Description: Fairly small and thin, standing at 4”5. Pale skin, wild wavy dark hair that reaches just past her shoulders in ringlets, waves and curls. And of course she has those solid black hybrid eyes. Her body is covered with relatively fresh wounds and bruises where she’s been subjected to abuse, in the little time she's been inside the brothel (and she flinches if anyone tries to touch her). Her animal feature is her cat’s mouth. She looks completely normal on the outside, but inside her mouth she hides a pair of very sharp cat-like fangs. When she smiles, it gives her a Cheshire grin, and when she snarls, she literally does snarl and bare her teeth, just like a cat. She can also hiss, yowl and mew just like a cat, as her cat’s mouth comes complete with cat vocal cords (although this rarely hinders her human speech). Her animal feature is her cat’s mouth. She looks completely normal on the outside, but inside her mouth she hides a pair of very sharp cat-like fangs. When she smiles, it gives her a Cheshire grin, and when she snarls, she literally does snarl and bare her teeth, just like a cat. She can also hiss, yowl and mew just like a cat, as her cat’s mouth comes complete with cat vocal cords (although this rarely hinders her human speech). Clothing/Weapons: Dressed in the clothes she was wearing when she was taken into the brothel - baggy but feminine-styled trousers with pockets, faded blue shirt, and black shawl-type jacket with quarter-length sleeves. She used to have shoes, but the brothel took them off her after she started attacking people with them. She also is in possession of a kitchen knife she stole from the brothels kitchens. She keeps it well hidden, ready to use as a last resort. She hides it in her cell, and (so far) they haven’t realised she has it. Goal/Occupation: (A relatively new) Hybrid slave /'''Personal slave to Red Max To Fight/Escape '''Personality: A bit like her name suggests, Matilda is something of a trouble-maker, a mischievous little girl who’s hard to break down/suppress. For someone so young, she also has quite a foul mouth on her, and will swear and insult, if she wants to or feels the need to. However, being in the brothel has made her a shadow of her former self, and she’s no where near as bright and cheerful as she once was. All happiness and bravery has abandoned her, and sometimes she shakes like a leaf. Her fighting spirit is slowly but surely beginning to fail her, and her will gets weaker and weaker each passing day…but she still holds out hope. Even inside the brothel, (and being so new probably has something to do with it) she’s certainly a ‘difficult’ slave. They keep punishing her for it, but Matilda seems to be made of strong stuff. She fears being punished and hurt, (and has been on several occasions) but that hasn’t stopped her so far. She will often pull pranks or try at anything to put off the brothel’s patrons and owners from using her. Last time they tried to use her she vomited all over them, and the time before that she stabbed an unfortunate client in the eye…with her teeth. Oh and the time before that… Be careful how you handle her. She bites. History: Matilda’s parents had been on the run since before Matilda was born. With the life they led, they didn’t want to bring a child into the world. Not like this. So when Matilda’s mother fell unexpectedly pregnant, the couple did not want to keep it. It wasn’t that they didn’t want the child, but they cared for it too much to let it live in a world of slavery and cruelty, of endless running and hiding and sleepless nights. Matilda’s mother attempted several times to get rid of her baby, but she just couldn’t find the strength to carry it out. Her maternal instincts became too strong, and Matilda survived. Although perhaps all things considered, it would have been kinder if she hadn’t. So it was that Matilda was born a Hybrid runaway. Her parents each had their disguises, and did their best to disguise her too. Surprisingly, it got easier as their daughter grew up, as apposed to getting more difficult. Mainly because of her Hybrid mouth and teeth. It’s easier to stop a child opening their mouth than a baby. They did all they could to conceal and protect her; to be honest it was a miracle they managed to bring her up without drawing attention to her or themselves. As Matilda got older, they got her some contacts to wear (like they had), and pretended she was a mute to avoid suspicion when Mattie didn’t open her mouth (and yet despite this, she grew up to be a very ‘vocal’ and unruly child). When Mattie’s parents died from an illness when she was 9 years old, she carried on this pretence, literally ‘keeping her mouth shut’ and surviving as best she could. However she only managed two years on her own before she was caught. All it took was someone to happen to catch sight of her eating, and see the cat-like fangs concealed in her mouth. One quick phone call later, and Matilda found herself on a one-way trip to the nearest brothel. Matilda only stayed at that brothel for a week. She tried everything to defend herself. In that week alone she made two unsuccessful escape attempts, made several attempts to injure staff and clients (some unsuccessful but surprisingly many successful), tried to fake her own death, broke into the kitchens and put unpleasantries into the brothel owner’s food, spat at anyone who tried to touch her, and just generally fought back in anyway she could. Such was the effect that the brothel was finding her worse for business rather than better, and a bit of a nuisance. Recently, they sold her on to another owner. Jerry Red Max, or “Red Devil” as he is known. Matilda hasn’t been there for very long, but already she’s found herself desperately wishing she hadn’t been sold on…and not to Red. Especially not to Red... RP DETAILS *'RP:' Just Between You and Me *'''Created/Played by: '''Doctress Who Category:JBYaM Characters Category:Characters